whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Players Guide
The Shadow Players Guide is a splatbook for Wraith: The Oblivion detailing the concept of the Shadow, adding new tools to make different Shadows, covering the Shadows of the Risen in depth, and discussing the concept of the Shadow in each of the Dark Kingdoms. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Surrender to the Dark Side :Every wraith has his own personal whisperer in darkness, telling him what it's a very good thing to be bad. (And it is, it is - trust me.) They call the voice the Shadow, and every wraith must strive to resist its efforts to drag him down to Oblivion (Why? It's always more fun heading downhill!) This Shadow will urge the wraith to untold acts of depravity and evil until he is lost forever to the Void. (So, like, does anyone have a problem with this?) :You and Your Shadow.... :The '''Shadow Players Guide' discuss the less pleasant half of a wraith's personality, the part of a wraith's soul that wants to fast foward the plunge into Oblivion. In other words, it's all about the nasty fun part playing Wraith, so buckle up and get prepared for a hell of a ride. Want to find out how Shadows work around the world? Need to see the top-10 Shadow dirty tricks? Have a yen to char with a Shadow who actually enjoys getting Castigated? All that and more hides between these covers, waiting for you.'' Ghost Story: Whispers Chapter One: Shadows: The Big Picture More information on creating a playable Shadow and the art of being a Shadowguide. Chapter Two: Systems and Dirty Tricks New Shadow Archetypes, Shadow-related Merits and Flaws, and Thorns, as well as the standard tricks Shadows tend to pull on the Psyche, and how Shadows interact with a Harrowing. There are also some basic ideas for Shadow heavy plots. Chapter Three: The Dark Kingdoms Details on the role of the Shadows in the Yellow Springs, the Flayed Lands, the Bush of Ghosts, the Mirrorlands (including the Arcanos Connaissance), Swar, Karta, and the Sea Which Knows No Sun. Each section may have additional tools to use in Shadow creation, such as Archetypes, Merits and Flaws, and/or Thorns. Chapter Four: Spectres and Risen First come the details of Shadows taking over and turning a wraith into a Spectre. Next comes notes on the Doomslayers, followed by information on the nature of the strange relationship between a Risen and their Shadow, and how both must work together to accomplish much of anything in the Skinlands. Chapter Five: Eidolon and the Lighter Side The concept of Eidolon is reintroduced, and is detailed here, including how to create an active "higher being", and the system of Recognition. There is also more detailed notes on how to Shadowguide a Shadow under Castigation. Chapter Six: Roleplaying Miscellaneous essays on the nature of the Shadow and the roles it can play in a chronicle. Background Information Memorable Quotes "If I coud cry, they would be tears of joy" Characters * Maxwell Carpenter, a notorious Doppelganger in the Philadelphia Citadel (and the POV character for parts of Chapter Four) References Castigate, Conduit, Connaissance, Doomslayer, Eidolon, Martyr Knights, Recognition, Risen, Shadowguide, Thorn Category:Game Books Category:Wraith: The Oblivion books Category:1997 releases